In general, ginseng is a medicinal plant generally used for the sake of anti-fatigue, anti-stress, immune function enhancement, and blood sugar drop, saponin is recognized as a key component of such effects.
In addition to the saponin component of the ginseng, researches are being conducted on the processing technology of ginseng so as to enhance the effects. So, many trials are under way to find out any one of saponin components which have not been found in common raw ginseng and dry ginseng and to prove the effects through such findings.
As a technology for improving the effects with respect to the conventional ginseng, the Korean patent publication registration number 10-0144130 disclose “ginseng protein-bound polysaccharides (“Jinsan”), which contains 40.0˜50.0% of hexose consisting of glucose and galactose, 41.0˜44.8 of galacturonic acid which is acidic sugar and 3.7˜5.2% of protein consisting of lysin, histidine, arginine, aspartic acid, threonine, serine, glutamic acid, proline, glycine, alanine, valine, methionine, isoleucine, leucine, tyrosine, cysteine and phenylalanine and has molecular weight of 50,000˜150,000 and is directed to polysaccharides which shows an effect of improving immunity.
In addition, the Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0361187 discloses “ginseng paecilomyces with good blood making promotion operation, bone marrow protection operation, cancer cell immune cell creation operation and radiation sensitivity operation”, which is characterized in that ginseng root powder is extracted using methanol, and methanol insoluble residue is dried in the shade, and water soluble fraction obtained by extracting using distilled water is frozen and dried, and ethanol insoluble fraction is obtained by adding ethanol to the thusly obtained substance, and the ethanol insoluble fraction is processed through dialysis, thus obtaining paecilomyces, and six fractions are obtained by sephacryl S-500 column chromatography, and purely separated and refined ginseng paecilomyces is obtained by performing DEAE-cellulose column chromatography with respect to each of the six fractions, thus producing paecilomyces which has good blood making promotion operation, bone marrow protection operation, cancer cell killing immune cell creation operation and radiation sensitivity operation.
However, the above-described conventional technology has a limited use range, and refining efficiency is not high, and there is a limit in obtaining a predetermined effect. Therefore, it needs to develop a new concept of immune active agent which uses ginseng and has good efficiency.